Warriors Bond
by LadyLeelan12
Summary: She is a beautiful half mortal half elf trying to find her way in the world of Middle Earth without knowing who she was until fate came into play. Will Legolas be able to help her through it? What will happen to this warrior of only 19? Only time will tell her fate. Legolas X OC. Haldir shows up in this story as an important character as well. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Warriors Bond**

**Disclaimer:** **The characters from Tolkien belong to that person only, and I use them just for pleasure of writing a fanfic. However, my characters belong to me and I truly hope you enjoy this story.**

**Authors Note:** This story is rated M for readers of the mature nature. It contains death, sexual content, and that's pretty much it. If you are not into M then this story is not for you. However, if you want to read by all means I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

She has hair with waves of black the color of a dark stormy sky, with lips as red as cherry juice. Her skin is tan from the afternoon sun, with eyes as green as the forest leaves. A body touched by Valar itself. She stands at 5'9" with a toned body of feminine curves telling you just how much she is not a man, her breast ample in weight with a toned flat stomach with skin that looks and probably feels as soft as a wolf's fur. Her hair flows above the middle of her back as the wind blows through it. A black symbol imprinted on the inside of her left forearm that shows not just who she is but her status among others. This woman is nothing the Prince of Mirkwood or any other has seen before, standing atop a cliff with a black mare at her side she is a sight to behold, this woman who is unknown to all.

**2 Days Ago**

A very small village full of close houses sits right outside of the Elvish city known as Rivendell and the only person, or elf, who knows of it is Elrond himself and no one else. The village holds a secret within the wall that surrounds the outside. No one other than Milord enters on occasion, though it is very seldom. Here the men and woman who are mortal live peacefully, though there is one who is not mortal, she is half mortal and the other half is elf. She knows not that she is because her mother has not told her so. The only person who knows is her mother and Lord Elrond himself, she has not the pointed ears, but the other adaptations that are normal to elves. She however thinks it normal. This small village soon will be turned upside down in the wake of the evil that is beginning to surround Middle Earth. Only time will tell when this village meets its fate, and the girl who believes she is mortal like her mother learns otherwise.

Autumn was sitting with her mother on a tree stump looking out over the cliff near the river to cross into Rivendell. She was waiting for her companion to come and keep teaching her lessons on fighting. She now at the age of 19 years has already mastered archery, swordsmanship, and even has a little knowledge of the axe. She has learned the ability of stability through her hard years of training. Autumns mother made sure when she turned 16 that she began learning ways to defend herself. Her mother knew the truth about her daughter, her status among the world of the elves. She knew that her daughter's fate would be upon them soon and therefore asked a friend of many years to assist her daughter in training, luckily he agreed. Since then Lilith has been beside her daughter Autumn every training day sitting on the same tree stump they sit on together now.

"Tell me mother, Where is Adan? He is usually not late. Could something have happened and he will not be attending today"

"Daughter mine I'm sure Adan is fine just late, he has many duties to uphold before coming here. He is an elf you know!"

"It's been so long that I've trained with him. You know mother you don't always have to be here during my training." Autumn turns to her mother to meet her eyes.

"I come to support my only child, besides with what Adan puts you through during these sessions you need me." Lilith turns to her daughter and smiles. "Other than that however, I wish to know that you are learning well. I want what is best for you as your mother, some day you will come to understand."

"You have taught me well mother, from learning the maps of Middle Earth to having Adan teach me to defend myself. You have truly spoiled me mother."

"Well then I will spoil you more once your training is over. I have a surprise for you back at home; I only hope it is to your liking"

"Mother you truly are a wonderful woman." From out of the trees behind Autumn and her mother, Autumn hears something and tells her mother to quiet down. She has heard the stories of the Orks raiding through villages, but fortunately Adan comes out, but not before Autumn has her sword out ready to slit his throat.

"Ease yourself Autumn, it is just me." Adan looks her in the eye until she lowers her weapon. "I see that your hearing and eyesight is getting better." He says as he turns towards Lilith with eyes that showed his concern.

"You should be more careful than to sneak up like that, I wouldn't have thought twice about killing you Adan." She looks towards him seriously.

"Then I have taught you well. Tell me, how did you know I was coming when I know I made no noise?" Autumn looks towards him confused.

"I heard a slight movement, that's how I know My mother and I were not alone anymore."

"I see. I hate to be late, I'm sorry for the trouble to both of you. I need to speak with your mother though Autumn. I won't be long but I need you to go warm up by the river." He looks into Autumn's eyes and can tell that she knows something is wrong. He looks at her reassuringly but then looks to her mother. "If you are willing to speak to me that is my lady."

Lilith looked to Adan skeptically but, "I shall give you the pleasure, we can speak but I must leave soon after for my gift to my daughter is home I need to get it ready." Lilith turned to her daughter and said, "Forgive me I know I don't usually leave and I would love to stay, but it is important to me that I see everything is set."

Autumn ran to her mother's embrace and wrapped her arms around her saying, "I could never ask for anything more, it is ok mother, I understand." Autumn smiled at her mother then turned her gaze towards Adan saying, "I will go warm up now, I will see you there soon."

"Of course milady, we have little left to learn but I want to go over a few last things. I will be there shortly." Autumn looked to her mother one last time and leapt from the cliff towards the training ground.

Adan turned his attention to Lilith as stunned as seeing a newborn child for the first time. "Since when can she jump that far and have no issues?" He looked to Lilith's eyes for an answer.

"She just learned how, I do not know how she has no fear or how she can do that, but she has kept up with her training since you left for a week." Lilith looked into Adan's eyes and new what this conversation was over. She finally said, "How much longer do I have with her?" looking heartbroken.

"The mark has appeared on her skin, it is the symbol of your and Haldir's crest together, the tree and the black stallion showing her true heritage and place in this world. It is time for her to know the truth Milady Lilith. She must prepare for the road ahead."

"Does Haldir know of her? Do I even want to know where you will be taking my daughter?" She said with tear filled eyes.

"He knows he has a daughter and he can feel it now that she has matured fully. No one else knows other than Elrond. However, Haldir knows not what she looks like. Milady, it is time for her to leave. She is as I expected, she has more elf in her than mortal, and the elf side of her is exceptionally different. No one, not even elves could survive a jump like that."

"I will tell her tonight, When and where will you be taking her?" Lilith looked into Adan's eyes pleading to know the answer. "I cannot tell her any of this without the full knowledge, and I will need you there so she is assured what is about to happen is real."

"She will go to Rivendell first, then onto Lorien, where she will meet Haldir for the first time. We leave tomorrow at first light." He looked into Lilith's eyes and felt her sorrow and that she did not want her daughter to leave. He knew this was the hardest thing she will ever have to do, but he knows it can no longer be avoided. The week of his absence he rode swiftly to Lorien to meet with Haldir as per requested. There Haldir asked what it was I hid from him when I leave, though the elf already knew, He wanted to hear it. From there I told him of his daughter, of Lilith and why she called upon me and not Haldir. He was not surprised, but said, "Bring my daughter to me safely Adan; there is much my beloved Lilith does not know about what she is to become. Ride fast my friend."

"I will take my leave then. Tell me, has Haldir changed at all? Does he still know of me?"

"He sees you as his beloved, but now understands why you left and why you did not tell him of Autumn. He knows you didn't want to cause trouble when it came to his rank as March Warden. He misses you as well Milady Lilith, will you come back with us to Lorien?"

"I wish I could, but I have been apart from him so long, to go back now I feel we will be estranged." She smiled and looked to him. "Care for my daughter Adan, you have been like a son to me and now I place her in your hands once again. Help her please."

"I will Milady Lilith." Adan put his hand on his heart in front of her and kneeled on one knee and said to her. "Manka lle merna, Hiril Vuin Lilith." (If you wish, My Lady) "There is one last thing I bring." He looks at her and smiles.

By the river, Autumn is in complete concentration. She holds her training sword out to get a feel for it through her limbs. The sword is an extension of her arm as she practices what she already knows. As she cuts through the air her eyes are closed with her ears open. She turns and clash, she opens her eyes to see Adan with his sword drawn and some items behind him wrapped in a pelt.

"I see you are doing as I asked. However, I don't recall teaching you to close your eyes in battle."

"I was listening to the sounds of the trees, sometimes I feel as though they are speaking to one another. You're an elf though, can't you hear them?"

"I can, elves are different from mortals however. We can hear and see things others cannot, we live a long life Autumn, and we are the first born." He looked to her to see her face detailed with concentration then asked, "How did you leap off that cliff, it is very high?"

"Oh, so you noticed huh. Well I just did, I was climbing it the other night to help strengthen my legs when I fell. Don't tell mother, but I felt like I was falling to my death. I closed my eyes and concentrated, and then I felt my legs hit the ground and I was standing like it didn't happen." She looked to Adan to see his face stoic as usual. She could tell though he seemed worried, and surprised.

"I have something I want to give you." Adan turned towards the pelt. He motioned for Autumn to come forward when she did; he opened the pelt to reveal…

"ADAN... They are beautiful." Autumn looked upon the twin blades and the bow with the quiver of arrows, and then she noticed a small throwing knife. She also noted that the same insignia on the blades, bow, and quiver, where the same as the symbol on her left forearm. "How did he know about the marking?" She turned to Adan and hugged him tightly saying, "Thank you my friend, I will cherish these gifts forever."

"Let us begin our training then."

**Later in the Day**

After the 10 mile run back and forth, Autumn and Adan wound up right back where they started by the river. Adan was unaffected as usual, Autumn however, pulled the thin tunic above her torso just below her breast, revealing very much as usual. She however, never cared much for modesty in front of Adan. She saw him as her trainer, but also as a brother. He was there from day one with my mother; at 16 he began to train me and now we are here close to the end of it all.

Adan spoke first saying, "Why must you show what is not supposed to be shown?" He looked at Autumn skeptically like a loving brother he practically is.

"I don't know, why be afraid to show in front of someone like you Haha." She looked to him and laughed as he looked at her and shook his head smiling with his grin he always had. "I am modest when need be, but training brings out the nastiest in people don't you think?"

"Agreeable, however do you feel as though a male would approve. There are men out there in this world Autumn, though I'm sure they haven't ever met someone like you, but I have known you for a long time. You must consider this as a possibility."

"Why do you not have a woman Adan? You are beautiful, in the eyes of your race young, and have a wonderful personality. How can you still be alone?"

Adan looked at her with wide bulging eyes; this was a man who wore a stoic face all the time and never showed emotion. The moment as of right now is one I won't forget. "How are you so sure I am alone, I have had woman just not the right one."

"Letcher (smile) well all I can say is this, I hope for your sake you meet the perfect one someday."

"As I for you, now come let me get you home before your mother begins to worry."

**At the House**

Just as Lilith finished brushing the pure black mare, she realized she was crying. "Oh Menoline, she will be leaving me soon, how can I tell so much in so little time?" The horse nudged her reassuringly; Lilith had put two braids in the mare's hair. The muscle on her showed that the horse was young but perfect for her daughter, the black mare's coat matching her daughter's hair color. By the life of me how my daughters rare hair color was a surprise. Lilith could not speak to animals but she looked into Menoline's eyes and said, "Take care of my daughter Menoline, for she will need your guidance." The horse nipped at Lilith's hair and pounded her foot in understanding. Turning to the tree's Lilith noticed Adan's hair; she quickly straightened herself and put a smile on.

As Autumn came through the clearing she saw her mother and then to her surprise saw the most gorgeous mare she had ever seen in her life. She ran to her mother and embraced her tightly as tears of happiness flowed down her cheek.

"Mother, she is beautiful. What is her name?" she turned to the mare and pet it snout, the mare nudged easily with acceptance. Autumn looked into her eyes and was glued, almost as if they belonged together.

"It is Menoline; I thought you would love her." She looked to Adan who had happiness on his face as well. Lilith knew though, that it was time. "Autumn my daughter, we need to speak together. When you are finished bonding, come into the house."

"Okay mother." She looked into Menoline's eyes and said, "My Menoline, how we shall always be there for each other." The horse pounded her hoof into the ground. Adan approached and gave a slight squeeze on Autumn's shoulder before entering the house. Menoline leaned into Autumn and Autumn began walking her to the stables and hurried to the house.

As Autumn entered she noticed her mother at the table, while Adan stood with his arms crossed in a corner with a saddened expression. Autumn finally said, "What's going on?"

"Daughter mine, I have known Adan for years, before you were born. I have not told you much of your father, but now I must. The mark on your arm, when it appeared I knew your father now knew about you as well. Do you know what that mark means?

"No, I know the black horse is your family symbol, which is all." She looked to Adan and then back to her mother worried.

"The tree is from your father, when I first met him; he drew a picture for me that I have kept all these years of that exact tree." Lilith put her hand on the parchment before continuing. When I was young, I had run into the woods and wound up being chased by an orc. He had cornered me, but then from out of nowhere an arrow shot it in the neck. The orc fell and I looked at the most beautiful man I had ever set eyes on. He came to me and picked me up into his arms and ran to Lorien. I had stayed a week, of course I had then realized by his ears he was an elf. That is also where I met Adan. Little did I know I was falling in love with this elf who was also the March Warden? On the last night of my stay we conceived you. I knew the next morning I woke up I had to leave." She looked at her daughter who was appalled at all of this. Then to Adan who told her to keep going.

"Your father sent Adan after me; I had stolen a horse to ride far away. Adan caught up and pleaded with me to go back I told him I couldn't because, I knew I was with child. I didn't want to hurt your father's position. I told Adan to tell your father I was too far gone." She looked to her daughter before Autumn asked.

"You said elf, are you telling me my father is an elf? That cannot be, I'm mortal not immortal." She looked to Adan who slowly opened his mouth.

"You are a Halfling, half mortal, half elf, have you noticed that your senses have peaked, that you can jump from cliffs and hear and see miles ahead of you. Only elves can do that, however not even an elf can jump a cliff. You say you can hear the tree's as if they spoke, the bonds you hold with people are everlasting and you would take your life to protect them. You are special Autumn; your mother speaks the truth. Your father's name is Haldir; he is the March Warden of Lorien, as well as my captain. I have been training you for what is to come.

Autumn looked to her mother and then to Adan speechless. "I don't have ears like yours Adan. How is that possible? What is to become of me?" She said with fear and tears threatening to escape.

"Calm my love, since the mark has been placed you must leave with Adan to Lothlorien. The mark is of both your father and mine crest, together proving your place in this world. You are of a strong elven bloodline that is why I had Adan train you when you turned 16. As for your ears we cannot explain that, your hair is rare for even a mortal's is not that black. You can speak the language of elves fluently and don't even know you do it. You are mine and your father's daughter. I am sorry I did not tell you before, How can you ever forgive me?"

"You are my mother, I understand." Autumn went to embrace her mother; she felt faint and couldn't believe any of this to be true, but now it all makes sense. "When do I depart?"

Adan stepped forward, Autumn and her mother looked to him when he spoke, "We leave at dawn tomorrow, and we must go to Rivendell first to see Lord Elrond, and then make haste to Lothlorien."

"Okay, can you give me and my mother time?" She turned to Adan. He walked out to the stables, and then me and my mother where alone. Autumn smile and to brighten the mood she said, "What will I wear?"

Lilith told her daughter to stay put. She brought out a few things. "I have been making these from the fabrics Adan has been bringing me."

Autumn looked over the clothes. She was stunned at the colors, There was a green tunic with black leggings and boots that where brown that went up to my knees, and then she looked at the silver and blue tunic that matched the tan leggings, then a beautiful tunic caught her attention. It was clad in white with beautiful green and silver tree's lining the sleeves and top. The tunics where cut like a dress was, low so that she didn't look so manly wearing men's clothing. She then noticed the armor, it was light just some guards with a cut chest pad all of it matching the boots, a belt with the same symbol on her forearm on the clasp that held it together when worn. She looked to her mother with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to leave, but her mother told her she had too.

"Amin mela lle Naneth" (I love you mother).

"Go now and rest, your things will be ready when you wake." Lilith gave Autumn one last hug before her daughter left her to go to sleep. Adan walked in and Lilith sunk to the ground, before she hit the floor however, Adan caught her as she wept softly in his arms. He spoke to her softly.

"Tenna' ento lye omenta, amin nowe ageis he!" (until we meet again, I will protect her)

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Morning**

The sun shone through the room. Autumn was already up though, she could feel the dread coming from her mother, and could hear the tears she shed through the night in Adan's arms. She slept for a short while, but was awake for most of the night. She looked into the mirror her mother gave her as a child and decided it was time to get ready. She pulled on her silver and blue tunic after securing her breast with a wraparound of material. She then put on the tan leggings and after they were secure, she placed the brown boots on. She then put the belt with the crest of her heritage over her tunic to secure it. Then the armor went on, she took one last look. Her hair was wavy but tame, and long. She decided to keep it down, but brought a leather tie with her in case. She emerged from her bedroom to find Adan already ready waiting. Her mother had her weapons ready to secure them to her.

Her mother asked "May I?" When Autumn nodded Lilith strapped her daughter's twin blades to her back then put the quiver with arrows over the swords. Autumn took the dagger and placed it in her boot which held one for safe keeping. She took the bow from her mother and her mother fell into a hard embrace with her for a moment until it was time. Adan moved to the outside and was getting on his horse, a tear slipped from Autumn's eyes as she looked back one last time before mounting Menoline.

Autumn looked to the sky, then to her mother saying very low, "Namaarie, A'maelamin Naneth." (Farewell my beloved Mother) and then they were off.

Late into the afternoon Autumn felt something was wrong, something wasn't right. Autumn turned to Adan and said, "Adan, something isn't right. Even Menoline is restless, do you feel it?"

Adan looked to the sun and quickly felt something wrong. He looked to Autumn and said, "Something is off, we should ride back now."

They set out as quickly as possible. When they reached about a mile out they saw the smoke from the village close to the house where Autumn's mother was left. Autumn kicked Menoline gently, but Menoline ran to full speed. Adan had a hard time keeping up; They looked to the village to see it torn to pieces. They rushed to the house and found something heartbreakingly horrible.

**A few hours Back**

Lilith felt uneasiness in the air; she lifted her hand to her heart and then heard a gut wrenching scream. She put down the necklace she wore that was hidden from others view, it was of the tree and black stallion crest, Haldir had given this to her that night they conceived Autumn together, she knew what it meant. She went outside, and turned to where she heard the screams only to see an orc in the front of her tearing a man apart and putting his sword into a woman's gut. Lilith quickly ran to the stables and was being followed by one; she reached for her sword and dagger she kept there. She fought off as many as she could, she lost count at 16. A huge orc came out in front as she finished off what she thought was the last one. When she saw him she went to her knees and asked for forgiveness and took the dagger to her heart by her own hand.

The orc was confused and let it be as Autumns mother Lilith lied dying watching the sun set. Her last thoughts went to Haldir and her beautiful daughter, she saw a glimpse of her daughter with a child of her own and a man with the most beautiful blond silver hair ever, nay, he was an elf. She saw her Haldir holding the child up from the blanket for all to see until turning it over to Autumn and the elf; a beautiful smile appeared on Autumn's lips as her father kissed her forehead and then she closed her eyes completely peacefully passing on.

**In Lothlorien**

Haldir clenched his hand over his heart as he felt his beloved wither away. He called to her through the bond, but knew she was fading fast. He heard her begin to speak softly with the same lovely voice from when he first met her. He knew he could do nothing about it, so he listened to his loves words.

"My beloved Haldir, do not fret for I did this to myself to not let the orc have pleasure in killing me." As tears fell onto her cheek she spoke, "Forgive me my love, I ask that you stay alive and watch our daughter for she cannot be alone in this world. I want you to know I never stopped loving you and only you for all these years I regret not telling you, but now I give you the chance to love our daughter as I do. Tell her I am sorry, tell her I love her."

"Calm, Mela min (my love) I shall tell her." Haldir could feel the pain and choose his words to her by saying, "Please forgive me for not being with you. I have only thought of you and lain with you since that night so many years ago. Know that I will be with you forever Mela min." He felt her smile and even he saw the images she saw of his daughter, the smile showed on his face as he felt her slip away he said, "Namaarie, Mela min." Then she was gone and his heart hurt. He sat at his desk thinking over the images his love showed him and realized who the elf was that he handed the child to, with that he smiled once more.

**At the Village**

Autumn rode up to her house; she noticed the dead orc's that lay everywhere, but frantically began searching for her mother. Everything was untouched when she noticed the necklace her mother wore but never showed on the table. She took the necklace and ran outside to Adan, when she didn't see him at first she finally looked around and saw him leaning over a figure. Her heart went to her throat and shattered. She ran to him and saw her mother's figure on the ground with the dagger not far from her with her blood. She fell to her knees as Adan barely caught her falling. Her tears sprang out from her eyes in heavy flows like a river after a storm. She screamed loud and painfully. Adan felt her sorrow and sadness front and center, he felt sorrow overtake him until he felt Autumn moved free of his embrace. She paced for a while until she said, "How did this happen?"

Adan answered by saying, "Your mother killed herself because she knew she couldn't fight anymore. However, she didn't want to give the orc the pleasure of slaying her so she took her life into her own hands. It's the only explanation."

Autumn stopped pacing and said, "If I had been faster, even if I hadn't have left she would still be alive." Autumn took out the necklace and felt power within it and asked, "How far to Rivendell? We need to make haste." She looked into Adan's eyes ferociously until he answered.

Adan looked to the sky and said, "It is a day's ride, go and make haste. I will stay and give your mother a proper send off. Be quick, and do not look back." Adan looked into her eyes, his seriousness pouring into her soul. She put the necklace around her neck and it shone bright again. "I will see you again."

She jumped onto Menoline and rode swiftly all through the night. The night became day and when she was a mile out she stopped by a stream to refresh herself and quickly headed towards Rivendell.

**In Rivendell**

Legolas of Mirkwood, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir son of Denelthor II, Gandalf the Grey, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry of the shire. The nine companions to set off to destroy the ring forged by The Dark Lord Sauron, Lord Elrond was relieved for the meeting of the fellowship to be over until he heard something in the distance. Legolas looked to the road that was just below the meeting place. He saw a rider astride a black mare, he pulled his bow and arrow and shot only to have the arrow broken by the rider's blade. He was unsure of whom this rider was and just as he was about to fire another arrow Lord Elrond put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Put that away Legolas, we don't even know who it is yet." As the rider got closer Elrond noticed that it was a woman and then immediately recognized her. "It cannot be, Autumn."

Legolas looked to Elrond to figure out who this Autumn was, but before he could ask. The horse settled down and the woman jumped off. Legolas didn't pay much attention but knew the attire fit a man who would go to battle not a woman, that is until he noticed how low the tunic sat on the woman's chest. He then noticed the symbol of the tree that was quite like Lothlorien's trees but not the black stallion. Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas to bring him out of thinking as the rider strode up the steps straight to Elrond.

"Lady Autumn what is wrong? You look as though you have been riding straight through to get here."

"The village was attacked while I and Adan were riding here." She sounded panicked and confused. "They wore the white markings on their helmets, it was orc's." By now she had tears down her face and then she said. "My mother is no longer in this world Elrond, she's gone." I must get word to Haldir, Adan sent me, I can't… I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry for this but please just make this go away." She grabbed onto his shirt, but before she knew it she was falling to the ground. Elrond stopped the motion before she hit and then motioned for one of his guards to pick her up, but Legolas beat them to it.

"Bring her this way; we must get her well so we know what is going on." Just then another rider showed stopping Elrond and Legolas in their tracks. He had a hood with a cloak around him, he took the hood down to reveal a man with blonde hair, he was bigger than Legolas and stood the same height at about 5'11" he was from Lorien which was a given by the attire but his hair was up to his shoulders and straight making him look different. He approached Elrond and began speaking.

"Is she well, do you know of what has happened?"

"We were just taking her to the infirmary Adan. Walk and we will discuss what you know." Elrond, Adan, and Legolas who was holding Autumn up with ease began walking up the stairs to the infirmary. On the way Legolas listened intently to the two elves conversation while watching the poor woman's uneasy breathes.

Elrond began by saying, "What by Valar has happened to her and the village Adan?"

Adan said, "As soon as we began our journey here, we felt something that wasn't right. We rode back quickly to find the villagers dead and thrown about. We rode straight for Milady Lilith to see if she was affected. I saw her on the ground, but Autumn did not at first. I went over to the place where a woman's body lay as Autumn searched until she came out and saw her mother."

As speechless as Elrond was, his next question was hard to ask, "Did the orc's kill her?"

Adan looked to him and said, "No, she took her own life, after slaying many of them to keep her honor." He went silent remembering everything. "I gave her a proper give away, but before that I told Autumn to ride swiftly here and stay till I got here. I was not far behind her."

"She has fainted, from the emotions and exhaustion. For the love of us, What do we do now? How is she to go to her father in Lorien in her state?"

Finally when they reached the room, Legolas lay Autumn on the bed and then Adan was by her side the next second. He said thank you, but Legolas just stayed there staring at the beautiful woman before him. Elrond's voice awoke him from his state of mind and Legolas asked to stay beside her. He didn't know why but this woman drew him towards her in some way. Elrond and Adan looked at the Prince of Mirkwood with question in their eyes, but let it be. Elrond looked to Legolas and gave him instructions for tea as soon as she wakes and to let them know immediately. Legolas obeyed and listened as he looked at this woman in front of him now, how she must be sorrowed. Adan got up and both he and Lord Elrond began walking out glancing back at the elf that now took over Adan's seat and took the palm of the half elf girl.

"Milord Elrond, was it a smart decision to leave The Prince of Mirkwood with her?"

"He will not harm her, though I feel as though we are in for a much bigger surprise soon to come Adan. Now come we must get a message to Haldir, I'm sure he must know what has transpired. However, I'm sure he will still like to know of his daughter's wellbeing."

Adan said, "Agreed."

**The Next Morning**

Legolas lay with his hand intertwined with Autumn's. It's the first time he has really slept in a long time. He felt a shift in the bed and immediately awoke from his slumber; he looked at the woman who he now knew as Autumn according to Aragorn. Every one of the Fellowship members had been by to look at the strange girl. Even Gandalf had come by before leaving to find Elrond. A she-elf had come by to wash the girl, Legolas of course excused himself but stayed close to the door.

She began waking up; when her eyes flipped open all that Legolas saw was those forest green eyes. She just looked at him surprised, but then she asked if she could have a drink. He got her some water, but then quickly warmed up more to make the tea Lord Elrond said to make. He peeked out the room to inform someone nearby to notify that the girl was awake. He brought the tea over quickly, and she accepted it with a great thanks to him before she began speaking.

"So you are the one who tried to shoot me down yesterday? Tell me is that how you treat all riders?"

"I thought you dangerous. We had just convened a secret meeting with high honored creatures of the realms; I thought it was a coincidence."

"Haha well no harm was done that's what matters. Though, according to your face I assume your arrows don't usually get knocked down with a perfect shot."

"No Milady, they do not. It takes great skill to wield twin blades, forgive me but I noticed your weapons as you slept."

Autumn got up quickly only to be taken down by an excruciating headache, she turned to the right by a table that held all of her weapons, and even the necklace her mother wore. She moved to get up once again until she realized a breeze in places they should not be. Legolas eyes were pealed to the floor with a small blush atop his cheekbones as Autumn quickly pulled the sheets up to herself.

Autumn looked to Legolas and said, "Forgive me; I thought I was still dressed." She looked to the side trying to not face him. She noticed he looked to the ground and went over with the sheet wrapped around her body. She kneeled and said, "Can you forgive my insult?"

Legolas looked up at her only to realize she still was very indecent. He started by clearing his throat and saying, "You have no reason to forgive Milady, a keeper here came in and cleaned you last night considering the amount of blood all over you. I stood watch outside the door." He met her eyes again, those beautiful green eyes. He let his hand touch her cheek and to his surprise found her crying tears softly. He quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her body to embrace her, until she was finished.

As Legolas held Autumn, she had finally settled down to where she could speak. "I'm sorry, I don't understand my tears. They just keep coming out, they won't stop!" Legolas looked at her while Autumn looked into his eyes. This was the first time she got a good look at the elf; He had silver blonde hair that was braided and held back only part way, he had a face that out ranked any woman or man, his soft features and the paleness brought out his sea blue eyes. She pulled away and went to her weapons.

Legolas let her go to her weapons as he watched her check every one of them making sure they were up to par. He admired her strength and ability to wield a weapon, most mortal or elf woman can't do such. He thought about how she looked at him but a few moments ago to realize she was really looking at him. He noticed her finger the necklace, he had taken much interest in it considering it was from Lothlorien, and that it was a necklace made specifically for a lover or wife. "Had she had a lover" he thought. He noticed her try to put it on and the sheet began to slip down close to the end of her back when he approached saying.

"Let me, if you do not mind that is?"

"No I do not, thank you." Autumn handed him the necklace and felt the tension in him. "Why do I feel like you are not comfortable putting this on me?"

"It is made for a lover, it is meant to be taken off and on by that person alone. I can go get the elf that you came with if that will make you feel better."

Autumn looked to him and said, "Adan is not my lover, he is my trainer since I was 16 years old. He is more like an older brother if anything." She looked to Legolas questionable eyes when he said.

"Then why do you wear a necklace made from Lothlorien? If he is not do you have another?" He asked questionably to her, only to see her face soften some more when she answered.

"No. This was my mothers, I never knew what it looked like till yesterday when I found it in the house before finding her gone. Since you say it is for lovers I assume my father had given this to her." She turned saddened by it.

Legolas put a hand on her bare shoulder and said, "It is beautifully made." Autumn looked to him and put his cheek into her hand when she felt someone come in.

Lord Elrond and Adan walked into the room, only to see a very half naked Autumn out of bed and caressing the Prince of Mirkwood's cheek. They appeared appalled and a little shocked until the two separated quickly after seeing them. Legolas quickly excused himself and left while Autumn blushed ferociously and said.

"I will be ready in a few if you can give me some time to myself for a moment." She said with her head to the floor. Adan approached her and cupped her chin to lift her head, looking at her skeptically he said, "You are out in the world for one day and already men bend to your will Autumn." She smiled at him warmly and embraced him quickly until she realized she should really get changed.

"Let me change and refresh myself at one of the falls and I will be there." She turned away as Adan said, "We need to speak of your mother Autumn. Come to the breakfast area as soon as you are ready, and wear what is provided in the change room.

Autumn turned to Adan to see a serious expression, and then turned to Lord Elrond behind him to see a much saddened expression. She said, "I will be there." They both nodded and left.

As Autumn got on a robe looking garment to cover herself, she grabbed her daggers just in case and then she went to the smaller falls a little outside of Rivendell. As she took off her clothes she went under the fall itself. Thinking about what has transpired the last few days, she didn't notice the figures coming close.

In the forest near the small fall Legolas and Aragorn walked and talked about what is to come during their journey. However, all that was on Legolas mind was that mortal girl, and who she was. Aragorn noticed his friend's mind somewhere else when he finally said.

"She is a beautiful woman. Tell me Legolas is she the one you keep daydreaming about?" Aragorn turned to Legolas and his friend was stunned at the question.

"She is so different from other women, she has no fear, she is a warrior, and she even deflected an arrow of mine. Not even you can do that Aragorn, I never miss a target."

"Her mother was just lost to her own hand Legolas; I believe Elrond and her keeper Adan plan a Ceremony to see her mother's ashes off. Though I can see how close you two have become and the longing in your eyes my friend!" Aragorn smiles.

Legolas looks to him and pushes him friendly to the side until they reached the fall only to be stopped in their tracks.

As Legolas looked into the fall he saw Autumn completely bare, the water reached her hips and she was turned with her back to Aragorn and himself, he noticed a large scar that ran across her side that seemed rather old but nasty no less. Legolas said out loud, "Such beauty to behold this woman." Aragorn was stunned at first and even looked for himself a bit before Legolas and Aragorn could turn, A dagger came straight for their heads and Autumn had turned quickly with a dagger in her hand ready to fight until she noticed who it was. She quickly covered her chest just barely with one arm and blushed profusely. She went to get out of the water closer to the men when she said.

"Can you two at least give me the decency to turn your backs to me? After all I believe you both have seen enough."

Aragorn said, "Forgive us Milady we didn't know you were here." As Aragorn turned his back he pulled Legolas to do the same. However there was a smile upon Autumn's face towards Legolas before turning around he said, "Yes, forgive us."

Autumn quickly dressed in the white dress that was one, too revealing of her breast as usual. Two, is that it was the most beautiful thing ever. It was white with silver, blue, and green trimming on the sleeves and chest area. A tan belt ran across the bottom mid-section accentuating a woman's curves even more. The back fell to a slit just above her middle back with lace running up to the neck that you could see through not leaving much to imagination. She had finished pulling her tan boots on before the men turned and Autumn retrieved her dagger just beside their heads in a tree. She then turned to them and said.

"What are you both doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be preparing for a journey soon?" She looked into their eyes as they saw the dress she wore and was amazed.

"Forgive our intrusion Milady, we meant no harm. We were strolling through when we came upon you." Legolas looked at her and felt his heart beat pace faster than ever and almost wanted to tell her to change because the dress was too revealing for his liking with others around but stopped himself before he did it.

"Well you're lucky; I only nicked your face with a scratch Aragorn. As for you Legolas, it's nice to see you again." As Autumn turned towards him she noticed longing in his eyes and then passed by them both.

"As well as you Autumn." Both Aragorn and Legolas turned to each other before starting their walk again, only this time you could hear a pen drop a mile away from the silence that was between the two.

**Later at Breakfast**

Autumn stepped behind Adan who was seated to the left of the Lord and motioned for Autumn to sit. When she did, she knew what it was over. She knew now that Adan had burned her mother's body and brought the ashes along. She had heard he also torched the house and didn't look back. She looked into Adan's eyes as he began speaking.

"To properly finish the ceremony we must release her ashes. I figured you would like to take part in that." He looked at Autumn questionably before she shook her head yes. He then said, "I know this is hard, but know I will be there Autumn standing next to you."

Autumn looked to the man she saw as a brother and saw the pain even in his eyes at the passing of her mother. She just uttered a Thank You until the tears began to drip down her cheeks. She then said, "When does this need to be done?" She looked to Adan.

He said, "Tonight!"

**Later in the Evening **

Everyone including the fellowship was to attend the ceremony for Autumn's mother. Most didn't know her, but they knew the story behind her death and all mourned the loss. Legolas stood with other wood elves of his city, Gimli stood with dwarves, the hobbits all stood close together in the front of the fire that was burning, Boromir was in the back as Aragorn stood with Arwen Gandalf and Lord Elrond who began speaking.

"My people and friends, We gather here this eve to see off a woman of courage. She fought off Orc's and in the end took her life so the last Orc didn't get satisfaction out of doing so itself. This is but a taste of what is to come." As Elrond spoke everyone's attention went to the top of the cliff that stood above the fire. It's where Autumn stood, with a black mare beside her. At first she was unknown to the world but now all in Rivendell know of her. Just as Lord Elrond stopped talking Autumn's keeper Adan approached with a silver urn of Autumn's mother's ashes. Legolas couldn't take his eyes off of Autumn. Adan said something in Elvish as he poured the ashes into the fire. Legolas looked to the fire as everyone did until they saw Autumn jump from the cliff and stand on her legs at the bottom but a few feet away. Every man, elf, dwarf, and hobbit where amazed until they saw the tear stricken face. She walked to the fire as the smoke puffed a cloud. She looked to the sky and said to her mother once again, "Namaarie, A'maelamin Naneth."

Just then a dwarf who knew of the tale of the mother began to sing:

_Dark the stars and dark the moon,_

_Hush the night and the morning loon,_

_Tell the horses and beat on your drum,_

_Gone their master, gone their son,_

_Dark the oceans, dark the sky,_

_Hush the whales and the ocean tide,_

Just then a most melodious voice began to sing and all turned to Autumn to hear her sing with the dwarf.

_Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,_

_Gone their master, gone their son,_

_Dark to light and light to dark,_

_Three black carriages, three white carts,_

_What brings us together is what pulls us apart,_

_Gone our brother, gone our heart._

…

_Hush the whales and the ocean tide,_

_Tell the salt marsh and beat on your drum,_

_Gone their master, gone their son._

_(Gone by Loanna Gika)_

As the dwarves hummed the melody, Autumn finished the song as the fire began to burn out with the sun setting. Everyone including the Fellowship had departed; Autumn then began to weep openly. As she fell to her knee's someone caught her, at first she thought it Adan until she noticed longer blonde silver hair and realized it was Legolas comforting her. She began to say.

"Why now, why does it hurt so much? Can't anyone make it go away?" She now cried while looking at the fading fire. She put her face into Legolas shoulder and tried to calm as Legolas spoke in Elvish.

"Ikotane Autumn, ar beleg mela (I'm sorry Autumn, just calm and be strong my love)" Legolas began stroking Autumn's back, when he noticed Adan looking towards him with a slight smile on his face before nodding and turning.

Legolas pulled her away from his shoulders and looked into her eyes when he kissed her forehead then felt her wrap her arms around him as they looked into the sunset and let the time pass by them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Autumn looked up to him and said, "Thank you, you have been very generous." Legolas looked to her and then she said, "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Legolas looked into her eyes and said, "Of course, lead the way Milady"

**At the falls in Rivendell**

"So tell me something Legolas, why have you been looking at me with longing eyes?" She turned to him as he lay on his side on the same boulder as me by the fall.

He began to say, "You capture my attention Milady, I've been alive a long time and looking at you is the biggest surprise that has ever captured my attention."

Autumn turned to him and said, "My name is Autumn, and I would prefer you not call me Milady. Adan does that when he is addressing me and I hate it. I don't want that between us."

Legolas laughed and said, "Like I said Autumn, you surprise me."

"Haha, so tell me Legolas how long you have been alive." Legolas looked at her and shrugged then said, "A very long time Autumn." He looked out at the falls and remembered how just not too long ago he saw her very naked and appealing. Then he remembered the scar. "Where did you get the scar?" He asked aloud, and then looked to her. She looked almost mad for a moment as if remembering the incident then began to speak.

"I was 13 years old when I got it." She looked to the falls recalling the pain. "The men and women in the village near my mother's house didn't like me or her for that matter. For the longest time I didn't know why, but because the men and women didn't like us, the children shunned me." She looked saddened but continued. "I and my mother went to get supplies for a picnic; we left Adan home because these people feared elves. My mother told me to wait outside while she got the supplies, as she went inside a group of boys and girls my age approached me with rocks, then a bigger boy about 16 had a sword and started saying, "Your mothers an elf lover and a betrayer to her own people, your no better than her you elf whore." Autumn looked into Legolas eyes and saw the hatred and then said, "I of course got mad, but when I flinched they started throwing rocks at me. I protected my head and face while I tried to escape; I heard my mother screaming my name and saw her being held back by the boy's father. I refused to cry for her sake, I tripped trying to get to her. That's when the boy sliced my side open and then went for the kill until he heard his father's scream. Adan had heard the commotion and came running, the rage in his eyes scared even me. My mother came behind him towards me when the boy turned his blade to Adan, Adan said, "You turn your blade to me boy and I'll kill you where you stand." The boy ran at him and Adan sliced his gut open making it a quick death.

Legolas looked to me in horror and said, "The boy should've known better, he deserved what he got." Autumn just stared for a moment then kept going.

"I saw Adan approach me in horror, but before anything else happened I had passed out. According to my mother Lord Elrond had not been far and came to the village to meet with the man in charge. They had had horrible tempers towards each other; the wife of the man had been present as well as my mother. She wanted Adan killed but my mother stepped in and slapped the woman across the face making her fall telling her that she should kill her for what her son did to me." At that Legolas smiled for her mother's bravery. "That's when Elrond and the man agreed to a peace between us and the villagers. Elrond threatened war with the man and at that statement the man gave in.

"So what happened to you after you received the scare?" He looked at her worried now.

"Adan took me to the house; we didn't have supplies to close the wound. I remember Elrond being there and my mom in tears. Adan took off his leather belt and told Lord Elrond to put his dagger in the fire till it turned orange from the heat, he told my mother to put the leather in my mouth and hold me down. Elrond returned and Adan told him to hold my legs, he put the blade to my skin and I screamed in pain. It was the first time I saw Adan cry and I knew it was because of what he did to me. Elrond, my mother, Adan and I rode to Rivendell where I was treated. It took a month, that's why I know where everything here is. I was kept away from everyone here though and Adan rode at night with my mother back home.

"Why was it so secretive? Do you know why they didn't want anyone around you?"

Autumn turned to Legolas and after sighing heavy, she said, "At first no that is until a few days ago. It never clicked in my head what the boy meant by my mother being an elf lover. I thought it normal between elves and men to live together. I'm here now because I must go meet my father I have never known in Lothlorien."

Legolas looked confused and said, "Humans don't live there, only elves." Autumn looked to him understanding he didn't understand.

"Your right, but I didn't say that my father was mortal now did I." She said looking at Legolas, then it clicked that she is a Halfling.

Legolas was stunned and said, "How did I not see it, you are nothing like any half mortal half immortal I've ever seen."

"I was just as surprised as you. I wasn't hurt at the fact I had to leave or at her for not telling me; as a matter of fact I was more confused than anything. I mean I don't look like an elf, and for all I knew I didn't have a father." Legolas looked questionably at Autumn now wondering who her father could be until she looked at him and said "What are you looking at?"

"If you don't mind me asking, do you know your father's name?" She looked at him and said.

"His name is Haldir, according to Adan he is the March Warden of Lothlorien. Once of the reasons my mother left his bed after I was conceived." She looked at Legolas and he was in complete shock.

"It's no wonder you are special." Autumn looked at him like he was crazy till he said, "Rarely do elves such as Haldir roam outside of sleeping with mortal females. A lot of the reason they don't is because of the bloodline, it's strong and unpredictable when a child is conceived." He looks to Autumn who was focused on his words. "Forgive me Autumn but I know your father, I never expected that to be your answer and the fact that no one knew he had a child is far stranger."

"Only Lord Elrond, Adan, and my mother knew. He knows now, ever since I got this mark on my left forearm he has known." She showed the mark to Legolas. He had noticed it but didn't ask about it till now.

"What do you mean? What does that mark mean?" Legolas asked wondering what other surprises there are to this woman.

"It's my mother's crest with my father's crest together. Apparently my father came up with it; It turned up about a week ago on my 19th year of being on this world. I was scared of it and my mother worried, Adan had said that it means I'm now fully matured, I'm assuming body wise Haha. Autumn laughed as Legolas did.

Legolas got up from where he was sitting and started to caress one of Autumn's cheeks when Autumn leaned into him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his front side. She looked up to him and said, "How can I love someone I barely know already." Legolas didn't look surprised and said back. "amin nan' amin, talant e' mela yassen lle vee'. (I don't know my love, but I have fallen in love with you as well)"

The Prince heard someone approach; he looked to his left to find Adan, Lord Elrond, and Aragorn standing there. Autumn got up first and said, "What is it?" Legolas wasn't far behind looking focused as to what the three had to say.

Adan spoke first. "We must leave tonight Autumn, I just got word that there are more attacks happening in Lothlorien and I need to get back as soon as possible."

Legolas spoke up saying, "Orc's are attacking everywhere, why is this any different Adan?" Adan looked questionably at the prince and said.

"If you must know, "Prince of Mirkwood", these are not ordinary Orks. They are Uruk-hai, and they are getting stronger. My people need me." Autumn was stunned and looked to Legolas when Adan had said Prince, and worse he is of Mirkwood, according to her mother Lothlorien and Rivendell didn't get along with Mirkwood very well because of the King. Who she now knows is Legolas father. He looked to Adan and said.

"Why take her, you can just leave." Adan was stunned and starting to get angry at Legolas.

"They are her people as well now; it is time for her to come home. I wouldn't expect for you of all people to get into the way of that now Prince Legolas." Aragorn was standing next to Legolas now and held his shoulder as Autumn looked to him with eyes that told him she had to go.

Autumn knew Legolas didn't want her to leave. She couldn't blame him after they just said their feelings after such short time. She looked to him then walked to Adan saying, "I will come, but make sure my father expects a challenge from me when I arrive." Adan was stunned as well as everyone else. Autumn stood in between everyone and said, "My mother is gone, I do not blame my father but because he called me away I was not there to defend my mother from her death, which I cannot forgive."

Adan spoke up by saying, "Milady a challenge like that should no…." Autumn interrupted him by saying, "It shouldn't happen, but it will." With that she walked off with Adan trailing after her.

Lord Elrond spoke to Legolas saying, "Do not let love cloud what both fates have in store for you. You will see her again Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." With that, he left as well.

Aragorn looked to Legolas and squeezed his shoulder reassuring him that everything will be ok before walking off. Legolas looked to the moon that had just risen and wondered how he could have fallen for someone so quickly. He didn't care though, she returned the feelings to him and that's what mattered.

**The Next Day**

When Autumn awoke the next morning she saw a blue cloak with a hood left for her by Adan. She got up and quickly noticed her clothes from when she had first arrived. She looked over her weapons quickly and then began to dress in the beautiful white tunic her mother had made her; she put on the tan leggings she wore when she first arrived to Rivendell then boot on her brown boots. She got her travel pack ready with what she needed and then began strapping her weapons to her. She gathered her belongings and went down to the road leading out of Rivendell. She noticed the Fellowship gathered as well which included Legolas. Adan had looked to her and she just turned away from him. He got on his horse, and Autumn looked to Menoline saying, "We will ride fast Menoline; we will need each other during this trip." Menoline leaned her snout into Autumn telling her she understood. Lord Elrond began to speak to everyone as Autumn climbed onto Menoline.

"Let this be known the paths you take are dangerous and I wish both parties luck. You all are always welcomed back here." Elrond looked to Autumn and nodded.

Legolas turned to Autumn to see her atop her black mare Menoline with her hair down around her shoulders over a hooded cloak. He saw her eyes move to his and freeze. She whispered where she knew he could hear and said, "In time my love, I will see you again Legolas." Adan was off and then as fast the eye could see Menoline took off and Autumn was gone.

**Headed to Lothlorien**

It had taken a month's ride to get to Lorien with the speed both Adan and Autumn mustered from their horses. The two sat around the fire when Adan began to speak first.

"Are you going to stay mad at me, or are you going to talk to me finally." He looked up to Autumn who kept her gaze in the fire.

"I have nothing to say to you until the challenge with my father is over. You of all should've known my feelings and yet you didn't take them into consideration."

"The Prince wants you Autumn, I see in your eyes you miss him. The challenge with your father shouldn't happen, he is the March Warden and your mother surely wouldn't want this."

"Legolas has nothing to do with this, I do miss him but we have each got our own fates to worry about. As for my mother she would understand. I'm not fighting my father because of what happened to her or blaming him. I'm challenging him for not ever noticing my life itself, it hurts to know he was alive all this time and not once never questioned whether he had a child or not."

"Your father is brave; he is well known for his skills and is the March Warden for crying out loud do you think you can beat him Autumn?"

"I'm not looking to beat him Adan; I'm just looking for a way to vent. This is the way I choose."

Adan looked to her in understanding but then asked, "Why so ill towards me? I've done nothing to you, nor do I deserve to be disrespected as your elder."

Autumn looked to him now with eyes of regret not hatred. "I'm not trying to be, you have done nothing and I apologize if I mislead you to believe I was angry at you. I am not Adan, as for the elder part, you may be older but being my elder you act not Haha. Autumn cracked a smile after a month of no emotion.

Adan laughed lightly as well. Then got serious and said, "Do you truly love him Autumn?" Autumn looked to him stunned and then sighed and said.

"I do, though we have much to learn of each other before going further. Yes though, I do love him truly Adan. Am I wrong for it?"

Adan was not surprised; he saw the longing for the prince. He said, "Legolas is the Prince of Mirkwood, he is held to a high standard and though he is well liked in Lorien, His father King Thranduil is not." He looked to Autumn with seriousness.

"Why? I thought the elves all stood together, though I know of the hatred between elves and dwarves I never thought the same race could dislike each other."

"You are too kind hearted Milady Autumn, there was an incident between the elves that few know of what happened, and We Lorien and Rivendell elves don't mind other races too much. However, Lord Thranduil is another story. He would never approve of you and Legolas, half elf or not because of who your father is."

"I see, it's funny how people can hate so much and just not be happy for what is good. What is your opinion of Legolas?"

Hmm, Adan didn't want to be the one to tell Autumn how much he knew of Legolas. "Just know that I would trust him with my life, he is a true warrior… Know though that he has graced the bed with other women." Autumn looked saddened by this, but Adan then said, "War brings much out of men Autumn, he was young I can say no more. You must make of it what you want."

"I know Adan." Autumn smiles to him and says reassuringly. "We all do things in past that mean little now. We will see how things precede, though I know you will never say it out loud, thank you for your blessing brother.

The next morning came quick and swiftly, Adan and Autumn had made their way close to the edge of the forest Lothlorien, when they saw a few friends.

All of the Fellowship looked to the sun just before entering the forest and saw two riders on their horses. Instinctively Legolas shot an arrow and not knowing who it was the rider deflected it. They rode straight up to the group when Legolas saw Autumn once again in what felt like such a long time.

Legolas starred at the beauty atop of Menoline like she was the sunrise. He finally said, "Autumn, it is you."

Autumn starred at him with surprise and then got down from Menoline as Adan got off of Bore to talk to Aragorn. "Tell me Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, is that how you treat all riders?" Legolas smiled at that and said.

"Only when I see danger riding fast towards us, it's so good to see you again My love." Autumn smiled as Legolas touched her cheek, she looked around and she didn't see Gandalf.

Autumn asked, "Where is Gandalf, and why did you all go through the Mines of Moria?"

"He is gone Autumn." Aragorn said, interrupting Legolas and herself. "He fell to the shadow."

Autumn's face had one of sorrow upon it. "A shadow flame had lain dormant for so long, it was only a matter of time for it to awaken." Legolas looked shocked as all the others, when Gimli spoke up.

"How is it you know of the Shadow Flame lassie, When the rest of us did not?" Gimli questioned harshly.

"There is a story my mother once told me of what lies in the darkest parts of the Earth Master Gimli. She had said that the dwarves of Moria grew greedy when digging and awoke one; little did I know it still lived. I'm so sorry all of you."

Adan put his hand on Autumn's shoulder feeling her distress. He went on to say, "We are heading to see her father Haldir now, The Lady of the Wood already knows what you bring. We need to go Autumn."

Autumn looked to Legolas and embraced him quickly surprising everyone. Aragorn spoke up first by saying, "Your father is March Warden Haldir of Lothlorien?" Autumn looked to him and nodded saying.

"Yes, I have never met him but I will soon apparently." Aragorn was appalled and then said, "I thought you a mortal woman, how foolish of me." Autumn smiled and said, "I did too Aragorn my friend, but now I know I'm not. Come we all should leave."

Boromir looked to Autumn with deceitful eyes that could kill if need be. He didn't know this fare maiden to be a Half Elf, curse those above for their trickery. He noticed Autumn's eyes go to his and a look of surprise on her face at how cruel his eyes were. She quickly looked away as Adan the elf got onto his horse.

They had all set off into the woods, Adan was on his horse while Autumn stayed by Menoline's side Legolas to the right of her. Gimli was going on about how there is an elf witch in the woods who take men and that's when everyone noticed arrows pointed at everyone. Autumn was quick to react by taking one by the neck and holding it hostage. Legolas had his bow drawn and ready to kill, We all turned to see an elf that had no weapon drawn when he spoke.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said

Autumn looked to him and said, "That dwarf you speak of is a friend, to threaten to shoot him is to threaten your man's life."

Haldir stared her down until Adan's voice broke through to Autumn saying, "Autumn leave him be, he is not our enemy." Autumn looked to Adan and said, "Neither is Gimli yet this elf seems to think he is. I will not let go until they put their weapons down first." Haldir looked to his daughter and felt anger rise for her disobedience until he realized he has no place. Haldir put his hand up to tell the other elves to lay down their weapons.

Haldir turned his attention to Autumn and said, "I will have my men lay down their weapons at the threat of hurting my daughter. Autumn, I have longed to see my flesh and blood. Little did I know she would threaten her own people?"

Autumn stood as still as can be and looked upon the elf who is her father. She now sees why her mother loved one like him, he was surely a charmer. Legolas stepped in front of me and brought me back. He began saying, "Autumn, you knew this was coming will you be okay?"

Haldir looked at Legolas and then to me nodding, I said to Legolas, "Yes, I will be fine."

Haldir spoke saying, "The Lady of the Wood will see all of you now. Come Adan we have much to discuss."

Autumn spoke up saying, "There is much we must discuss as well Haldir. I wish to challenge you." Haldir looked to her in surprise but said, "So be it." Adan turned with Haldir to go to Lothlorien. Legolas pulled her aside looking at her with questionable eyes. His eyes broke her heart and then she said, "I have chosen to do this; neither you nor anyone can change my mind. Do not fret my love; I swear I will be alright."

As everyone including Autumn walked up the steps to the Lady of the Wood's talan Legolas stopped Autumn before going in by kissing her on the lips. Autumn looked at him stunned and then smiled as she pulled him down closer to make the kiss last longer on her lips. Legolas looked up into her eyes saying, "I have wanted to that to you since the day you left Rivendell."

Autumn looked at Legolas and knew just how he felt. She said, "I have thought of no one but you since we last saw each other, but I believe they await us my Prince." Legolas looked at her and said, "Then let's not make then wait." He pulled her into a tight embrace and followed behind Autumn as they saw the Lady of the Wood finish talking with the others.

The Lady looked at Autumn with fascination and then to Legolas with humor for she could tell what just happened. She looked at Autumn and began to say, "You threaten one of my people who are your own, I have heard much about you Autumn, Daughter of Haldir." Autumn looked at the Lady with question and began by saying, "I threatened someone who threatened my friend, and I have no shame in that. As for me being Haldir's daughter, I will claim no such thing until he proves himself worthy." Haldir looked to her surprised for talking to his Lady like that as well in front of Lord Celeborn, but before he reprimanded her everyone turned to Lady Galadriel at her laughing lightly.

Lady Galadriel stopped laughing and said, "You are much like your mother Milady Lilith, very outspoken. Tell me, do you plan to challenge your father to a fight?" she asked outright.

"I already have Milady, he accepted. It is as I said though, until he defeats me, I won't claim anything to him truly." Autumn looked to Galadriel, and then to Haldir to see pain in his eyes. Autumn truly wanted to claim him her father, but she can't show leniency. Lady Galadriel spoke up saying.

"Then let it begin, we shall go down to the practice field now." She looked at Autumn and saw her stunned along with everyone else as well. Autumn straightened herself and put a small smile on her face and said, "Of course Milady".

On the way down Adan stood close to Haldir, Autumn knew he supported her decision, but she also knew Haldir was his leader. As they approached the practice field Autumn noticed a lot of men training and as she walked by they all stopped and stared with fascination at her. Haldir looked to Autumn and asked, "Is this what you truly want to do Autumn?" Autumn looked to him with eyes that showed guilt but said, "I must do this." Haldir nodded to her and began taking off his armor with Adan's help. Lady Galadriel approached Autumn to help strip her of her own armor when Autumn looked to her and said, "Milady you mustn't, it is not right."

Galadriel looked at this girl with hard eyes. She knew the girl was hurt and challenged her father to this battle because she was frustrated with the loss of her mother. The Lady Of the Wood looked at Autumn and said, "I shall help you as a woman to a woman, do not refuse this Autumn." Lady Galadriel leaned her head down to Autumn's ear and said, "We all need a little help every now and then." As Autumn nodded with acceptance, she looked around at everyone present. Aragorn was next to Boromir who looked strangely pained at being in Lorien. Frodo and the other hobbits stood close to Aragorn confused at what was going on; of course Gimli was trying to explain to them what was happening. Then next to Gimli was Legolas, he stared at Autumn with great grief, he knew there would be blood shed between daughter and father and he didn't want this. When his eyes met hers as Galadriel took off her armor, Autumn looked at him with want and need of his embrace and it hurt to just have him back and already it feels like they are so far apart.

Legolas approached Autumn without knowing he did, he looked to Milady Galadriel and bowed before she nodded and walked away. He looked at Autumn and took her into a hard embrace bringing her face to his and kissing her deeply. They both noticed all eyes on them and didn't care, Legolas would take the repercussions from Autumn's Ada later but he needed this, he needed her, all of her. Legolas let out of the embrace and let the kiss on her lips linger a bit before letting go. He looked to her and said, "I will see you once this is over." Autumn smiled and began to head towards where her father stood, they both had their swords and nothing else, no armor, no other blades, just clothes, swords, and hands.

Autumn looked at the man standing in front of her wondering why he never tried to find her mother after she left. Both got into defensive stances when Haldir stroke first. He went after her left side thinking he missed by a few inches, when she sideswiped and took her blade at his shin she hit slightly backing away letting him recover. While she went back however, Haldir stroke at her back and hit sliding his blade from close to the back around her hip on her right. Autumn took the chance to draw him close making her wound deeper, but slicing over his chest before both took a step backwards from each other. Haldir noticed that then Autumn threw her blades aside and everyone around them gasped with surprise. He saw the pain and hurt in her eyes, he knew this was his fault that his love was gone because of respecting her wishes for him not to come to her. How he wished he could take it back and not have been lenient. He threw his swords to the side noticing the wound on her right side, just as he was about to strike with his hands, Autumn side swiped him hitting him in the face with her leg. As Autumn went in for a hit with her hand, Haldir pushed her to the ground where Autumn took her legs and swung around taking Haldir's leg out from under him.

At that moment tears just sprung from Autumn's eyes. She took her father by the throat into a lock screaming to him, "WHY? WHY DID YOU NOT COME FOR HER, WHY NOT FOR ME?" as Autumn's grip loosened Haldir took the chance to spin out and turn towards her noticing her tears. He just stared into his daughter's face hating himself for the grief she has dealt with so young. He took her into a fatherly embrace rubbing soft circles on her back saying softly, "I'm sorry Autumn." She looked up at him and said with pleading eyes, "Why?" he looked at everyone around and how they were listening intently, he went on to say, "Your mother did not want me close because she cared so much for what she thought was wrong. Autumn I love your mother still to this day, and even though I don't know you as well you are my daughter my blood and for that I love you. I should've gone for your mother, I should've done many things my dear Autumn, but I did not." As Autumn stood from his embrace she noticed her body feeling weak but she stood her ground and said, "You are a man of worth, and now I understand. Forgive my ignorance, I was wrong to have judged so. I accept you as my father, if you can accept me as your daughter." As Autumn looked into his eyes he answered, "Always my dear Autumn." As he said those words Autumn began to walk away to Legolas until her vision went black.

As the fight ended Legolas looked to Autumn with happiness in his eyes, he saw that she was happy that her Ada accepted her. As Legolas went forward he saw her eyes roll back and screamed, "AUTUMN!" everyone who had turned to leave looked at the falling half elf as Legolas caught her. Haldir was at her side immediately, when he thought he had only got her left side it turns out the right side was cut just as deep. He looked to Legolas in fear saying, "I cannot lose my daughter to mine own hands." With that Legolas was off. When he got her to a room it filled with Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Haldir, and Legolas. Just as Aragorn came up he had a healer with him. The man quickly took to her tunic taking off the mess which left her exposed, as Lord Celeborn left the room, Aragorn quickly turned to give her some decency. Haldir looked to Legolas and said.

"That's why she threw away her swords, she knew if she kept them the blood would run faster out of her body, making her weak quicker." As he banged his fist against the board covering the bed it felt like the earth moved, he said, "I did not want this."

Legolas turned to him clasping his shoulder. As Haldir looked up he noticed the love in Legolas face for Autumn, as Legolas began to say, "She will be fine, as soon as she is taken care of I swear to let you know if you need time to yourself." Haldir looked to his Lady and said, "May I leave her in your care as I talk with Legolas Milady?"

Lady Galadriel looked to healer putting the paste into the wounds about to sew them shut. She turned to Haldir and said, "I will watch over her as if she was my own Haldir, go I understand." Haldir bowed to her and looked at Legolas who bowed to the Lady as well before looking at Haldir and nodding his head.

Haldir said, "Come we need to discuss things." Legolas followed out the door knowing it could very well be his last breathe. He knows Haldir to be a very challenging component when fighting, so if it came down to his daughter he could only imagine. As Haldir lead Legolas to a stream in the woods he stood by a small bench in front of the stream. Legolas stopped nearby standing in front of him content about this situation but worrying about Autumn.

Haldir then said, "You are a good fighter Legolas, loyal, brave, and young. Tell me your intention with my daughter is real or if it is just a stage." Legolas looked to Haldir.

Legolas began to say, "I love her, I don't know why, or how. The second I saw her I knew I loved her. She is like nothing I have ever seen, she is different." Legolas looked to Haldir to see a stoic expression upon his face.

Haldir looked for lies in the boys mind and posture, he found none. "Tell me, would you bind yourself and give up immortality for her? Would you defy your father, King Thranduil if it came between her and him?" He looked Legolas in the eyes and moved closer saying, "Would you give up your kingdom, your legacy, and your title for her?"

Legolas looked into his eyes and said, "Yes. I would give up my life and fight to the death just to not lose her, even if my father does not approve."

Haldir looked to him and a wide grin graced his face and he said, "Then I approve of you and my daughter. However, if you hurt her whether a Prince or not, I will kill you." Legolas looked to him and said.

"I understand!" As Legolas rushed to get back to Autumn, Haldir stood in the place he first met his love Lilith. He felt her presence and said, "My love Lilith, how I miss you so." The wind that blew by his face and through his hair was brief but worth it. He then stood in time to think of what is to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Legolas ran up to the healing talan only to be stopped by Aragorn along the way. Aragorn looked a pasty white color; confusion ran on Legolas face and then realization. Legolas started to panic thinking the worst until Aragorn calmed him and said.

"She will survive; she is much stronger than we all think. With Haldir's blood running in her veins, she will live." Aragorn smiled and looked to Legolas to see his expression soften at the news.

Aragorn however, wasn't finished. He turned so that he was staring straight into Legolas eyes and said, "I have some bad news my friend."

Legolas looked to Aragorn with concern, and confusion for his friend just said she will live. He looked Aragorn in the eyes and said, "What is it?"

Aragorn looked for any signs that Legolas might do something stupid until he said, "According to Lord Celeborn, Autumn will be traveling with us for the rest of the journey. He said Haldir already knows, since I noticed you two getting very (CLOSE) I thought I would let you know."

A painful expression hit Legolas face. He didn't want her in danger, no matter how hard it is being far from her. He knew he couldn't do anything about it though. He finally said, "When will we be leaving, surely she needs time to heal."

Aragorn looked puzzled by Legolas taking the news well, but said, "Lord Celeborn expects a day after she is fully recovered for her father would have it no other way. He also said that as much as he doesn't want a female out there, her fate has not been fully realized yet so she must."

Legolas nodded and said, "I understand, is she well enough to see anyone?"

Aragorn looked to Legolas and said, "Other than her being a bit bare, I'm sure she would love some company." Legolas smiled and walked past Aragorn excusing himself.

**In the Room**

As Autumn lay in the bed she noticed no one else around. She had already guessed by now she fainted due to a severe lack of blood in her system. During her fight with her father she knew that if she didn't get rid of her swords she would bleed faster ending the fight. That's not what she wanted; she wanted to know why, why her father abandoned her mother not going after her. Why he didn't come for her? When she screamed the question's she knew her father's heart was broke, his answer made everything clear. Her mother loved her father, just as much as her father loved her. After what her mother told her of how she left her father because she didn't want to hurt him, she understood then that her father was just doing as she wished. When Haldir had answered Autumn's question, Autumn knew that he was a worthy man. Therefore he was worth being her father. As Autumn thought back to after telling him he was worthy, she remembered Legolas, then blank.

"What happened?" As Autumn tried to get off the bed she heard the door open to see Legolas. She tried to get up to greet him but as she was about to fall forward Legolas swooped her into his arms and held her close as he lay her back into bed.

"You shouldn't be up mela min." Legolas put her back as he noticed the red on her abdomen that truly she was bare. He stared at her stomach now wrapped and at a sort of wrap that covered her breasts. He looked her over for any other damage before looking at her.

"Tell me Legolas, where were you?" Autumn asked questionably with a smile and raised brow.

Legolas looked at Autumn and said, "With your father discussing our relationship." As Legolas said this Autumn looked into his eyes and he held her hand in his. She looked down in shame, and the second she did Legolas brought her face up to his and asked, "What is wrong?"

"I fainted in front of everyone; I wasn't strong enough to hold my own." She looked away saddened that she didn't beat her father, or was she embarrassed? Legolas put his hand to her cheek and moved her eyes to meet his when he said.

"You lasted longer than anyone else has against your father, and believe me he was not going easy on you Autumn. I have seen your father fight, most of the time no one can lay even their blade on him. You almost cut him in half." Autumn looked to him and said.

"I guess it could be more of a draw than anything else. I meant what I said, about my father being worthy though." Legolas looked to her and said, "Your Ada is proud of you mela min, do not fret."

Autumn looked at Legolas questioningly before Legolas said, "It means father in Elvish." Autumn smiled, but noticed something different in Legolas. She moved his eyes straight into hers and said. "What is wrong Legolas?"

Legolas was surprised at first that she could figure out something was off, this half elf is truly full of surprises. He looked into her eyes and said, "Have you been told yet that you will be traveling with the fellowship from now on?" Autumn looked out the window and said, "No, but I figured that would be the case. I know I have more of a reason than being here and meeting my father, fate has other plans in store for me." She looked to Legolas to see a saddened face. "Do you wish me not to go?"

Legolas looked at Autumn to see that she was truly intent on knowing full well what was on his mind, he of course began to speak his mind, "I do not want you to go, but I know for one I can't stop you, and two It would kill you to stay cooped up. I wish fates would send you a different direction, but I will have to live with you going." Autumn wasn't surprised, she looked to him and said confidently, "I can handle myself better than people lead on A'maelamin, and I know you wish me safe, but I will be safe with you just as much as anywhere." Autumn put her hand to his face caressing his cheek, knowing this relaxes him. "Do not fret, I swear to live no matter what." She said with a smile.

Legolas still feeling dreadful, but understandingly nods his head saying, "You better, for I will make sure of that."

As Legolas bent down to kiss Autumn, he noticed her meeting him half way. He felt this hot sensation run through his body as she deepened the kiss. He knew it was wrong to want more, but knew that she wanted it just as bad. As she lay under him, he felt his heart leave his body and come back again from the pounding it was doing. His arousal was pressed hard against Autumn's thigh until he moved her legs aside from one another. He felt her tense slightly before pressing kisses on her neck soothing her saying, "Calm mela min."

As Autumn listened to his voice, she felt a brief shiver run down her spine in acceptance to what he was doing to her. She felt his arousal against her womanhood the second he spread her apart. She wanted him, all of him with her forever. She thought it funny, in such a short time of not even noticing men that she caught the attention of this elf, and he caught hers. As she started to think more into what Adan had said before meeting up with Legolas she stopped him as he started to kiss her again. She brought his eyes to hers and said, "We can't do this." Legolas stared into her eyes for a minute before he quickly got up and moved to the side to catch his breath before looking back at Autumn. He saw that she wanted it, but knew that she wasn't ready for him; he even began thinking if he was ready to take her. Sure in his lifetime he has had a couple of she-elves but they had experience, however Autumn he doubted. He knelt down next to where she lay and said, "For however long you need, I will wait. Forgive me, I went to fast mela min." Autumn looked at him solemnly wondering more about the elf. She then said, "I need no time to know I want you, it is just that I want to get to know you first." She looked at him thinking he knows much about her, but so little does she know of him, before she said another word, a painful shrill came out of Autumn's mouth as she looked at the wounds on both sides where bleeding.

Legolas noticed his tunic covered in blood from leaning against them and instantly went to Autumn's side undressing the wounds. He looked to her and said, "Let me make some paste and I will get this changed." As Autumn nodded Legolas moved to the table with water, rags, and the paste to help with infection, blood loss, and pain relief where kept, while there he also grabbed some bandages before leaving. As he came back over he noticed her demeanor had saddened. As he started washing her stomach he asked, "Why do you seem saddened Autumn?"

Autumn looked at Legolas and let out a sigh, she then said, "I want you just as bad as you want me." Legolas looked to her eyes shocked by her comment and how she said it with little ease. She turned out the window and said, "I want you, but I barely know you. That is my fault for leading you on as I did." She turned to Legolas and smiled taking his hand into hers and kissing his knuckles, she then said, "I don't want you to think I don't love you because I do. I don't know how I can love you so quickly but I have no regrets. I wouldn't have regrets now if we had continued, but I want to know more about you before I learn more about other features." She said as she looked him up and down before meeting those ocean blue eyes she thought were beautiful but strange.

Legolas looked at Autumn and understood all of what she wanted and said; he knows he has a lot to tell her. He looked at Autumn as she lay on the bed and said, "I feel the same." He moved to lie down beside her as she turned on her side to look him in the eyes and face him when he said, "I'm sorry for getting carried away mela min." she smiled and said, "We both did my love, do not be sorry for what we both want." He looked at her and said, "If you have questions, you can ask me anything. I will answer truthfully." Autumn looked to him and started to move close to the warmth he emitted off of him. She evened her breath and said, "Let me just sleep with you this night and tomorrow I will ask."

Legolas moved to lie on his back and brought Autumn's head to his chest to lie down. He watched her fall peacefully asleep as her frame rose and fell from breathing. Never did he think that he could be so captured while watching someone sleep, but she did that to him, and now that he thought about it she did that to him a lot. He didn't need rest, but felt it take him away anyway. He moved to put his arm around her head as she lay on his chest and once again closed his eyes and let sleep creep on him.

**Down the Hall**

Adan had seen Autumn fall, he saw the pain in her eyes before anyone else. He kept his mouth shut to not dishonor her. He knew she would be ok; he saw Legolas reaction and approved. Legolas was good to her that was what mattered. Adan thought back to a few moments before when Haldir had approached him, He had bowed as normal but Haldir had him look into his eyes when he said.

"You knew she was hurt didn't you?" Adan nodded not knowing what to expect. "I know she looks to you as a brother, now I understand why. She trusts you with her life and your honesty."

Adan didn't want to disrespect but said, "Milord, I mean no harm to my words, but what are you getting at?" Haldir looked at Adan and smiled.

"Tell me my son, do you approve of Legolas? I know he cares for her, I know he loves her. What I want to know is if the elf that amin timu sees as her toror' approves of Legolas Prince of Mirkwood as well." Haldir smiled as Adan was struck dumbfounded at hearing Haldir call him son.

Adan answered swiftly as if catching that he was showing way too much emotion, he said, "I approve. Legolas is a warrior; he is brave, loyal, and protective. He has seen much though he is young and his heart is in the right place."

Haldir moved to pass Adan when Adan said, "Sir, why call me son?" Haldir turned to face him to see pain at the statement but pleading to know why.

Haldir simply said, "I have known you since you were born. I raised and taught you to fight after finding your parents dead and your brother not with you. You took the liberty of burdening yourself with my family, and you are as much a son as any could ask for Adan." Haldir then stepped to leave and walked off.

Adan smiled watching him go and said, "Atar." before walking off. Thinking back made Adan smile with joy. The truth was that when Adan was young his parents were slaughtered by goblins, his twin had disappeared, and he was alone. Adan's mother had to hide him in the stables before the creatures knew where to find him. While she searched for Adain his twin a goblin noticed her and shot her in the back. He held her hand as she passed. Adan had heard footsteps coming back through when he figured out they were soldiers of Lothlorien, he ran to one and wrapped his arms around the leg. Little at the time did Adan know it was Haldir's. From then on Haldir taught him everything, Adan looked to him as a father figure and now knows Haldir thought of himself as one.

As Adan thought back, he began thinking about his twin Adain. They both were special to his mother, after all twins were rare with elves, it wasn't until way later through the years Adain found Adan and told him what happened. Apparently when the goblins attacked Adain had been far off somewhere in Fangorn forest where he now lives in an unknown village to all but who live there, Adan, Autumn and Lady Lilith. Adain had begged for forgiveness, but Adan hadn't been mad at him at all. He was ok, knowing that Adain was alive, and finally Adan's heart was whole again. It had been month's since they last saw each other, his brother is with a mortal and she is with child. He gave his immortality for her, and in return they will die together when the time is right. He was happy for Adain, and now he is happy for Autumn. As Adan walked closer to the healing talan he knocked extra softly and opened the door to find Autumn lying on Legolas chest in his arms. He leaned against the banister for a moment looking at the two; he knew their love, he felt it. Do they know how much they love each other though? He thought for a moment before realizing he was just staring and as he stepped out he closed the door softly and went for his room.

**Morning**

As Autumn came awake she noticed Legolas gone, she looked around and then down at her wounds. She began opening the bandages to find the bleeding had subsided and one side was already closing up better than the other, she took the bandages off and looked around for clothes or at least something to cover her upper half better when the door began opening. She quickly pulled the sheet from the bed to better cover herself when she saw it was her Ada. She put her free hand over her heart and bowed as much as her wounds let her when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder pull her up.

Haldir looked into his daughters eyes and saw the guilt, he quickly said, "Never bow to me Autumn, you are my daughter and as such must hold your head high." Autumn looked to his face and nodded. Haldir quickly then said, "How are you feeling?" He pushed Autumn to the bed.

Autumn looked at him as she sat down and said, "I am better one wound is already closing while the other one is still fresh it has no infection. Though I am looking forward to cleaning up, is there any falls around or a bath?" Autumn turned to Haldir as he looked at her.

Haldir noticed she has her mother's features, as well as his. After staring for a moment he answered, "I will have a bath drawn for you, one that will help speed the process of your wounds healing." Haldir looked up to the ceiling and then away and began to say, "Forgive me for hurting you, I wished to not injure you. However, you are indeed a good fighter."

Autumn looked towards her Ada at his forgiveness. She began to say, "You have nothing to forgive, it is I who should forgive you Ada. I was in the wrong to challenge a man of worth. I was just so frustrated and naive to why you never came for me or mother. I just lost it."

Haldir noticed her state of undress and said, "You have nothing to apologize for, however I will take my leave to let you get cleaned up. I will be back once you are ready, we will talk more then." He smiled to his daughter as she smiled back. He motioned to the door, outside was a guard and he told him to tell a keeper to ready a bath with herbs and to bring it immediately.

After Autumn's father left she sat on the bed and looked out to the sky, it was bright with white clouds. She then looked to the trees and down further when she saw an arrow hit a target, she looked to where it was shot from and saw Legolas with Aragorn. She then noticed Boromir sitting and staring into space by a tree, while Gimli was muttering something to the hobbits. This made her smile; she knew she would be traveling with them soon. One person she hasn't seen yet though is Adan; as she thought of him she wondered where he could have been all this time. Then she remembered, he was at the practice grounds when the challenge began. He knew she had been injured before anyone did, he just knew her that well. She also knew he said nothing so she could have some pride, he knew she wouldn't forgive him otherwise.

As Autumn thought of Adan she thought of his life, how his brother found him after so many years. She didn't know he knew her father, but now it all makes sense why he didn't stay with his brother in Fangorn forest. She knew his brother and his brother's wife May, how pregnant she was not too long ago when Autumn saw her last. Adain had helped heal Autumn after the incident when she was a girl, Adan turned to Adain for many things when it came to Autumn. They were both like big way older brothers to her, she loved them regardless. While in her thoughts she didn't notice the keeper coming in and out until the keeper said.

"Milady your bath waits….. Milady?" Autumn turned to see the girl waiting when Autumn said, "Oh forgive me, thank you."

As Autumn dropped her clothes the girl staring was in AWE at Autumn with the scars she had, she quickly turned to leave and as the door closed behind her Autumn got into the warm water. She closed her eyes and began to feel the herbs taking a notice to her wounds and starting to sting. Autumn just ignored it knowing it would go away. She dunked her hair and face into the water and stayed until she felt the water on her scalp. She came back up and noticed liquids on the sides used for hair and washing the body. She soaped up her hands and began rubbing everywhere, that's when she noticed the blood between her legs. She quickly rinsed and got out, she knew the pain would hit soon. She dried and made a brew of paste out of leaves to help her wounds, after applying it she quickly wrapped her wounds and then put a new cover over her breast. She put a long tunic on and crawled into bed by the time the first wave of pain hit. She quickly thought of something but nothing came to mind, she knew this was going to be hell.

As Haldir stepped up the flight of stairs the sun was setting so he figured he'd go to where Autumn was, when he felt a sudden change, a thick scent of blood wafted into his nose when he realized it was Autumn's. As he was about to run up the steps to check on her a girl came down and said, "Lord Haldir, forgive me but you mustn't go up, she is fine it is just that she is in her fertile time." Haldir's eyes went wide at the news and he looked to the girl and said, "What is to be done about this?"

The keeper knew Lord Haldir was worried but began to reassure him by saying, "She is in no pain anymore, I went to the room and noticed the blood on the tunic she wore for she was laying on top of the covers. She responded to my touch and told me what it was, I brewed her some herbal tea to help subside the pain for now. I changed her into a new tunic and after she told me it is normal and that it will go by after a day, she just needs rest sir." The keeper kept her head down and as Haldir looked to her he said, "May I go up?" The keeper nodded her head and said your senses will be at their peak, but I thought to warn you just in case.

As Haldir walked past her, he said his thanks and went up; he knocked on the door and slowly entered. He saw that she was awake and looking at the sunset, he then said, "How are you?" Autumn looked at her Ada and smiled after saying, "Ok" she knew he knew but also knew that it wouldn't bother him.

Haldir pulled a chair next to her and said, "Let us talk for a while to keep your mind strayed from pain not caused from your current wounds."

Autumn looked at her father surprised and then said, "How did you know I was?" Haldir looked to her and said.

"An Ada knows these things, besides I can smell it." Autumn looked confused for a moment till he explained. Haldir looked at her and smiled and then said, "As you should know from Adan and yourself Elves have more sensitive senses, one is smell. I could smell the blood when down stairs and thought you were bleeding out worse, as I ran up the steps the keeper told me why I smelt so much and then it made sense. Tell me how long you have had this?"

Autumn looked at her father confused for a moment and then said, "Since I was fourteen, after that I started growing taller and started filling out in other general areas as well." Autumn looked at her father blushing slightly and then said, "Adan was the first to notice, he came less during that time to visit. Mother finally explained what was happening and I understood better, the pain was much worse back then but when I started training with Adan I barely felt it anymore. It's been a while since I have had it though so that is why the pain is bad." She looked at her Ada and saw him not fazed a bit. Of course on the inside Haldir was freaking out at what was happening, bringing to the front lines just how much she is not his little girl but grown.

Haldir smiled and said, "Well, it is understandable why Adan wasn't near you. Elf maidens have the same problem as mortal women, only theirs comes much later. Not much is known about half elves therefore it is hard to know what comes next. When an Elf maiden reaches that point she is usually set up to marry depending on the family, males are quite drawn to a female when she is a in that stage." Autumn tried not to laugh at her Ada explaining sexual attractions.

Though Autumn wondered, "Why are you not affected?" Haldir wasn't surprised she asked though he tried to put together a noble answer when he said, "I loved one and only one, only she can affect me. Plus I have many years of training on my belt. As both father and daughter laughed Haldir turned serious.

"May I ask something personal my dear?" Autumn looked at him and said, "Of course Ada, anything." Haldir put his palms together and said, "Has a man taken you before?" Autumn turned tomato juice red and quickly blurted out, "NO NO No No NO WAY, then she thought back to last night and said, "Though I have thought of one in a way like that." She quickly looked at her Ada and noticed he looked confused until she said, "May I be blunt with you Ada?" He hesitated and nodded, Autumn then started to say, "I have never been taken by anyone, though last night Legolas and I came close. I stopped it and he quickly caught himself, we barely know each other. By the Valar we don't know each other at all. Something about him just is different, but nothing happened." Haldir was completely shocked and let it show, before he thought too much into that situation however he said.

"Your hormones must have peaked last night that was what caused the emotion between the two of you. I know he cares for you and you care for him. What I will say is this, attraction at first sight runs in our family, your mother and I fell in love the first night and I was courting her by the second, and within the week I took her to bed. Elves bond for life whether it takes years, months, days, or hours, you know when it happens." Autumn was amazed by the honesty and said.

"Am I wrong for it, do I disgrace you for last night?" Haldir quickly pulled her into a hug as she sat up and said that. He held her in a fatherly embrace and said, "You disgrace no one, you are what any male could ask for in a daughter." Autumn felt tears in her eyes as her father spoke; she wrapped her arms tighter for one last squeeze before they loosened their grip. Haldir looked to Autumn and spoke, "You are my blood, my first, and my only child! Nothing will undo that."

Autumn looked at her Ada and said, "You are my only Ada, and your blood runs in my veins. I am you and proud to be." Haldir smiled and put his hand over his heart. He began thinking about what he had heard and decided to ask. "Will you be joining the Fellowship for the remainder of their journey?"

Autumn was surprised by the change of subject but nodded anyways, she began saying, "I will go, but I hope to get to know all of them more before journeying with them. I know of the burden young Frodo carries, I also know the story of the Dark Lord Sauron. This journey will bring much more hardship."

Haldir was amazed at his daughters maturity but said, "It will bring much death by the end of this my Autumn, we can only hope the world of men will succeed." As Haldir turned to leave Autumn looked back and said, "They must for all's sakes." Haldir turned and smiled and said, "Rest. I will come back tomorrow."

By that time he walked out Autumn was confused until she looked out to the sky and saw it dark. She smiled at the fact she finally spent time with her Ada and that it was more natural than she thought. Autumn laid back into bed falling asleep peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Ok so first I just want to put it out there that this story isn't based on Elf standards when it comes to say courting, sex, love or anything on those bases. The plot to this story is love, and Legolas and Autumn fall very quickly to help create the story better and I just want to say that if there is a problem with that with some people then maybe this story isn't for you. I just wanted to for warn everyone, but to those who are enjoying by all means thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 5**

**In the Morning**

As Autumn woke up she stretched and was conscious of her sides until she realized she didn't feel anything wrong at all. She pulled the tunic up above her hips and started undoing the bandages. When she was done she pulled it around and saw that both sides are just now pink slashes that are tender to the touch but bearable. She went to sit on the bed and pulled down the cloth covering her womanhood and saw the blood. She stretched her senses out and realized that it was ending, if memory serves correct it only last about two days at the most and only occurs once every 6 months so she was safe. She turned to the door and quickly covered herself when she heard the knock. She went up to the door and opened it half way to see it was Legolas.

As Legolas walked up the stairs he felt quite flushed as if something was drawing him to her. Last night as he was heading to see her, Haldir had pulled him aside and said it be best to leave her be without saying why. Legolas did as he was asked and stayed away, but was intent on seeing her this morning. As he approached her door he knocked softly as he heard a hustle about in the room he stretched his senses and caught the scent of fresh blood. He heard the door open and the moment he saw those forest green eyes, it took everything to keep standing. It felt like something was taking over him as he looked at her, like meeting her for the first time again.

As Autumn looked at Legolas she knew what was affecting him. She came out of the room and closed the door because she saw it bothering him when he finally snapped out of it. She clasped her arms around his waist and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't see you last night. There was something happening and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Legolas looked at her suspiciously until he asked, "Mela min, what is you are speaking of?" As Autumn began to blush he knew it sensitive, and before he said to forget he asked, she spoke.

Autumn looked Legolas in the eyes and said, "I was um, well come into the room." As she pulled the sleeve to his tunic dragging him in she closed the door behind her and noticed Legolas swaying almost drunk. She wondered if it affected him that badly until she noticed him sit on the bed and looked to her for answers. Autumn went in front of him standing as he sat with his legs off the bed. Autumn looked down and smiled and said, "Do you know when a female is well bleeding? They bleed for a certain amount of time; it can start at any time. Like for intense I started mine when I was fourteen. The smell that is affecting you now is from last night when it was at its peak. That is why you seem out of it in here."

Legolas looked at Autumn shocked once again. He had known females have those times but not until way later, though he knew the rumor mortal females start much earlier. Still it surprised him that it is taking this big of an effect on him. He looked at her and said, "Are you ok? I know during those times it can be painful."

Autumn looked at him and smiled, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed him into her belly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He breathed in her scent and almost fell over from the lovely smell. She looked at him and said, "I am fine, and even the wounds around my sides have healed to pink slashes. They are tender to the touch but nonetheless healed to where I can walk now, and I really wish to meet the fellowship."

At hearing she was ok Legolas finally took a deep breath and released it. He was not surprised she wanted out of the room, so he would grant her that as soon as she cleaned and dressed. He knew if he was reacting this way, he could only imagine other males. Thinking of other males looking at her made him vicious but he would never show it in front of Autumn. He met her eyes and said, "I will take you to them as soon as you clean and dress. He got up from the bed and brought her mouth to his in a kiss and walked out."

Autumn didn't want him to leave but she would see him soon. She looked out and saw the girl who has been helping her and asked if she could have a bath. The girl jumped at the opportunity and within the next few minutes a bath with herbs was ready again. As Autumn lay in the bath the girl was brewing a tea with pain relievers and making the paste once again for the wound. When Autumn came to her she pulled the robe around her and said, "Is there anything to make a sort of padding for my issue?" The girl went to the drawer to get some fabric and gave that to Autumn, after the girl left Autumn applied the paste and wrapped her sides again. She put the fresh wrap around her breast to hold them. She slipped on her cloth garments and put the cloth provided in it. She then put on a beautiful green gown that matched her eye color and surprisingly fit perfect. She slipped on her boots and noticed her complexion had brightened. As she ran down the stairs she ran into the last person she had seen in a while.

As Adan was going to check on Autumn he heard a ruckus and out ran Autumn herself in a beautiful green gown fitted to her curves. He had put the dress in her room the night before. As she ran she didn't notice him until she ran straight into his embrace. At first she was startled but then saw it was Adan.

Autumn looked at her Adan and finally said, "How I missed you!" She hugged him tight and he just rested his hands on her back and said, "I have missed you as well Milady."

Adan looked at those bright green eyes and her wavy black hair and said, "You look much better Autumn. Would you care for a walk?" as Autumn was about to say something she noticed he looked worried.

Autumn looked at him and said, "I would love too, I will always make time for you Adan."

When Adan smiled he motioned for her to walk the path with him towards the Fellowship since that's where he figured she was headed. He looked to her and said, "So it's back again already? I thought it would take longer but I was wrong."

Autumn looked at him and said, "It started yesterday when Ada came to the room he told me how elves can sense it more. I must say Adan; you look quite dashing in the armor."

Adan smiled brightly, he knew she wanted to change the subject and said, "Well thank you, all the ladies say that though Haha." As Autumn nudged him slightly they both began to laugh hysterically at each other.

Autumn finally caught her breath and said, "So I'm sure by now you know I will be travelling with the Fellowship now. Will you be coming as well?" Adan turned sad for the briefest moment and replied, "No." Autumn looked sad and said, "Why not, we have never really been separated long. What if, I don't know what if?"

Adan paused and turned her to face him and said, "Fate has brought me back here and given you a chance to see things I have. You have a much higher purpose than I, and because I trained you there is no what if's, you will do great things Autumn. Remember that!"

As they both began walking again, Autumn noticed a group ahead to realize Legolas was waiting with a smile. She turned to Adan, and even though they don't have to say much. They know each other well enough to know what the other is thinking. Adan pulled her into a hug and said, "You will be strong, you will not fall, come back home to us." He nodded and walked off to find Haldir.

As Autumn walked over to the group she was immediately greeted by Legolas and Aragorn, she noticed the hobbits that kind of looked more like brothers than cousins itching to talk to her. She noticed Boromir pale of expression and against the tree. Gimli had approached with his axe in hand, and Sam and Frodo where by the fire cooking as normal. She looked at Aragorn and put her hand over her heart and bowed slightly at the waist greeting him. Aragorn in return did the same and said, "Welcome Lady Autumn, to the Fellowship."

Autumn smiled slightly and then turned to Gimli repeating the motion when Gimli gave a slight nod and said, "Aye Lassie, be ready to endure much during this." Autumn replied saying, "Thank you and it's nice to meet you all." She turned to the hobbits known as Merry and Pippin bowing slightly and said, "Nice to meet you both." They nodded staring with awe in their eyes at her when Pippin broke the silence saying, "Who are you?" Merry elbowed him in the stomach and I approached and said, "I am Autumn, daughter of Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien." Merry looked at her and said, "You are half elf aren't you?" Autumn just smiled and nodded when Sam and Frodo approached saying, "That seems unique, we've never met a half elf before." Frodo tried smiling but seemed bothered.

Autumn approached him and put her hand over the ring when a flash of the eye came to her, Frodo saw it, but it didn't bother Autumn in the least. She compressed her hand to his chest to draw out the lingering in his heart, when she looked him in the eye she saw relief and then he looked to her and said, "How did you do that?" Everyone was in shock even Boromir moved from his stupor. Autumn simply looked at him and said, "I just gave you hope and took the bad memories from your heart to help you remember yourself." Frodo looked relieved and approached her waist and hugged her. He said lowly, "Thank you."

From Autumn's peripheral vision she noticed Boromir coming forward and put Frodo behind as to protect him like he was her child. Boromir grinned at her and said, "Barely do you know the hobbit and already you protect him." Autumn narrowed her stare and said, "Some must honor the oath they made to him." She turned to Frodo and said, "You have my being and weapons." Frodo nodded before she turned to Boromir. He began to laugh and said, "Tell me, what good is a women who can barely defeat her own father in a challenge going to do for us men?" Autumn smiled and said, "A woman is as good as a man in many ways, both mentally and physically. I may not have beaten my father in a fight, but he has many centuries under his belt." By the first comment Boromir was appalled at her bluntness, this women she elf wearing a dress and calling herself a warrior makes him sick. He looks at her like trash and says, "With a mouth like yours what person would want you?"

Just as Boromir finished his sentence Legolas stepped up moving Frodo behind him and grabbing Autumn by the waist making her sway under his touch. Her eyes shined and caught his as he said, "I choose this female over any other at any time. Her mouth is nothing compared to that of yours Boromir." Boromir looked over Legolas and said, "A perfect fit for such a filth breed." As Boromir walked to the tree he felt something push him into it and turn him around fast feeling a palm at his throat lifting him into the air slightly. As he finished his sentence about elves being a filthy breed, Autumn lost it. She didn't notice her father coming out of the woods with others or Adan coming towards her as Legolas held them back. She looked into his eyes and said, "Fear overtakes your eyes Boromir son of Denelthor, tell me how it is a filthy breed who holds your life in her palms. How can my people be filthy when yours is full of greed for power? You can speak of me any way you wish but to say my people filth you talk about yourself as well. As Autumn felt a palm on her shoulder she let Boromir free, as he gasped for air she kneeled to him and said, "You will remember this, because next time I will break your fragile neck." As she turned she saw her father in shock with everyone else. Adan had been the one to put his hand on Autumn's shoulder he felt the anger in her. She bowed to them all and apologized before walking off.

As everyone looked at Boromir with disgust, he was clutching his chest from the pain of loss of breath. Legolas went over and picked him from the floor only to have Haldir follow him. They looked at him and as Legolas held Boromir's head up Haldir stared into his eyes and said, "One wrong move against my daughter and I will end all of your blood, if I had been her I wouldn't have been so lenient." Haldir nodded to Legolas to drop him and then walked away with his soldiers and Adan. Legolas looked to where Autumn had fled and went into the brush.

As Autumn finally stopped in some clearing near a river she looked at the water and how peaceful it was. She knew she was wrong to have said such things to Boromir, but she was not sorry. She may be elf, but she grew up a mortal just like him. To have him judge without knowing made her blood boil. As she looked at the water she heard something move in the brush and hated herself for forgetting her weapons. She climbed one of the trees just as the figure came into view; she smiled to herself knowing that head full of hair from anywhere to be Legolas. She whistled softly and as he looked up she knew he saw her.

Legolas knew she was around, he could feel her; the only problem was finding where. He thought of how she must feel. Half breeds are unaccepted by both mortals and elves at times. He was amazed the strength that came from her though, not to mention slightly frightened. When he saw Boromir's neck in her palm, he could feel how badly she wanted to break it but kept her self-control. Legolas looked around until he heard a whistle that he could barely catch and looked up only to see Autumn. She had a faint smile, but he could tell she was bothered.

He looked at her eyes and said, "It's ok to come down mela min, you did nothing wrong."

Autumn thought of his words and knew he was just trying to comfort her. She saw him look at her eyes when he said it. She gazed off somewhere, anywhere besides where he was standing and said, "I know I did no wrong, but he is right. Many won't accept me because of how I am."

Legolas looked torn; he knew she meant more than just about herself. He knew she meant them, it made him think of just how much his father and all in Mirkwood would disapprove of them. He jumped up to the branch and pulled himself up to see she was surprised and then she curled into herself. He sat in front of her and said, "You should never be ashamed of who you are. Many will not agree with our being this close this fast either, but I will not stop loving you just for that reason."

Autumn looked at him and then back down to her knees and let tears spring freely. She was never accepted by many people, there were few who did but it never bothered her. With thinking about Legolas and how there is a chance his people won't accept her, that bothered her. She looked to him finally and said, "Tell me more about you before we continue with this love and us."

Legolas was wishing things were going to go smooth, he didn't really know what to say so he decided she can ask a question and he will answer. "Ok, you ask and I will answer."

Autumn looked to the trees, noticing the quietness and said, "Have you had many women in your bed before?"

Legolas looked her in the eyes with a simple expression and said, "I have had 2, both were not really there for me, but for my title."

Autumn looked to him not surprised and went on asking, "Have you taken any who have never been taken? Would you take someone who has never been taken? She looked off to the side scanning around.

Legolas put his hand on her cheek and moved it to face him and said, "I have never taken purity from a female, and I would take pleasure in taking that from who I love. He smiled at her and the faintest smirk came on her lips.

Autumn asked of Mirkwood, and what he knew of half breeds. She asked about his life, if he had brothers, sisters. Autumn was curious about his age, how the immortality works for an elf. They sat in the tree until Aragorn came into the woods searching for them. As they got down and started heading back Autumn wanted to ask one more question. She wanted to know about his father and if he would accept her. While Aragorn was ahead she slowed so Legolas would too.

When he was her pace she asked, "What about your father, would he ever accept me if we took this farther? I am a warrior, and a woman, on top of all of that I am only half elf."

Legolas stopped and turned her to him and kissed her forehead to reassure her and him before saying, "My father dislikes many things, whether he cares for you or not I do and that is what matters. I doubt he will accept you, or us, even the elf maidens will be jealous of you, but he must live with my choice and yours if you so choose this. I will be by your side as I hope you mine.

Autumn starred at Legolas not surprised by his answer but more so his reaction. She knew he had deep feelings, she could feel hers. She nodded and kissed his lips lightly before turning and walking to catch up with Aragorn. As they reached the fellowship camp site, she noticed Boromir again, but this time he paid no mind and didn't treat her like she was a no body. She saw the hobbits, and Gimli, and even Adan and her Ada. Merry and Pippin ran straight into her legs and knocked her over before saying, "Let's eat!" Both had smiles on their face which in return made her smile, as they got off her and helped her up they all started heading towards the fire for some food.

Legolas watched her go to the fire when he felt Aragorn approach. He smiled slightly and said, "I know what it is you ask my friend." Legolas turned to Aragorn.

As Aragorn looked him in the face he said, "Your father will never approve, do you truly want this woman? Is it worth your father's wrath my friend?"

Legolas looked at the concern on his friends face, they had been friends many years and if anyone knew anything about Legolas it was Aragorn. Legolas smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder and said, "I would face the worst wrath, just to look at her forever. My father is nothing compared to her. Though I hope my father loves me enough to support this, I am willing to love her forever."

Aragorn was stunned, and surprised of what Legolas just said, but he knew his friend had never been this way before. He knew it was genuine love for both of them, he returned the clasp on the shoulder and said with a smile, "May it not come to your father denying you both, now let us go eat my friend. For tomorrow we set off."

With everyone around the fire and eating, it was like a huge family that well isn't quite a normal family but close enough. Autumn was smiling and laughing with her Ada next to her telling her about his travels through his years. Gimli was going on about dwarves while Merry and Pippin made faces at him. Adan was looking at nothing and daydreaming as usual. Boromir was laughing at Merry and Pippin, while Frodo and Sam were smiling and talking to each other. Legolas just kept looking at Autumn while speaking with Aragorn about the travels from there on. Merry and Pippin broke the silence by jumping on Autumn and saying, "So tell us Autumn are you scared of orc's?"

Autumn smiled when she saw her father's reaction to the hobbits and said, "I fear no orc or Uruk-hai, though they are quite foul beasts." Haha.

Pippin looked at her and said, "Can you fight, because you must be good for this quest, journey, and sort of thing!"

Autumn was amused and before she said something, Haldir jumped in and said, "Of course she can young hobbit, she is of my blood how could she not?" he smiled and Autumn put her hand on his shoulder and smiled and turned to Pippin and said, "I have experience with the bow and axe, but my twin blades are my best trait."

Pippin and Merry just laughed and said, "Can you teach us?"

Autumn smiled and said, "Why not, tomorrow in the early morning." Merry and Pippin looked at her and ran into her again for a hug and then went and sat back down.

Adan and Haldir both excused themselves to head to bed. Adan smiled to Autumn and nodded while her Ada approached her and said goodnight while kissing her forehead. Autumn decided soon after that she would head to bed as well, until Boromir approached her.

"Forgive my intrusion earlier Milady. I did not mean to offend you." Boromir approached Autumn as she was walking back.

Autumn noticed Legolas come up and put her hand up before saying, "I understand your frustration. A woman coming into a man's battle is not something anyone wants, but you must understand Boromir I am no mere woman. I may not have been able to defeat my father, honestly I didn't want too. If it came down between us though I could kill you, so know this if you ever make a move to harm me or anyone I care for I will not hesitate like I did today."

Boromir was stunned at first but admired her strength and said, "As you wish Milady. I'm glad to be forgiven." He looked up to make sure.

As Autumn looked at him she saw deceit but decided for a second chance and said, "All is forgiven for now!"

As Boromir turned away he ran straight into Legolas which made Autumn smile as Boromir walked past the elf without saying a word. Legolas looked to her and smiled and said, "Are you alright?"

Autumn looked at him and said, "I have no issues being known as Milady to that man, I saw deceit in his eyes. It's a shame for he seems like such a good man on the outside." Legolas looked at Autumn but before he said anything she said, "I am fine. He does not scare me, nor will he ever. Though I do wonder, what are you doing here?"

Legolas approached her and pulled her into him next to one of the large trees and said, "You left without a proper goodbye." He smiled and leaned her against the tree and began kissing her being gentle around the non-existent scares that cover her sides and then lifted her closer to him as her dress fell against her thighs.

Autumn was a little surprised at the sudden intrusion but wasn't angry, no, she wanted what he was doing and more. She then said, "I must rest because I must be up early to help Merry and Pippin."

Legolas stopped his motions and set her down and said, "Then to bed you will go with me. Come now to bed!"

Autumn couldn't help but look at Legolas and smile. She walked hand and hand with him all the way to the talan she stayed. When up the stairs Autumn looked at him and said, "Tell me something, why me? Why not some Elleth, believe me compared to them I'm not much."

Autumn looked at Legolas once in the room as she tried to undo the laces on the dress, Legolas went over and began undoing them and said, "I choose you for a reason unknown even to me. They say that love must go slow under normal circumstances, however we are at war and neither I nor you are under normal circumstances. I want you and no other, in time I will know more of why that reason is so."

Autumn got out her white tunic and put it over herself before lowering the dress off to at least be modest. She went to the rinsing bowl and splashed water all over her and whipped all the grime of the day off with a cloth. She looked into the mirror and could see Legolas eyes telling the truth. She looked back and said, "If these were normal circumstances, would you think you have chosen me?"

Legolas looked to her and said, "If I would have met you before Rivendell, I could only hope that by Valar it would be the same." He moved across the way as she turned and cupped her face, he moved to her hair and ran his fingertips through it.

Autumn looked up and said, "You know it will be hard for us to be together, but I am willing to try if you are?"

Legolas looked at her and said with a smile, "I am always willing for you." He hugged her and then realized that her sides are still tender. He moved from her to begin making the paste and put on some tea when he noticed the herbs for pain. He turned with the paste and said, "Do you feel any pain right now?"

It took Autumn a moment to realize that he was talking about her bleeding before she said, "No, though I will still put the herbs into the tea just in case." As she walked to where he had the pot she started to crush the herbs. She decided that after she was done crushing the herbs, she would get some new garments and cloth and go to the tub to wash there. She looked to Legolas and said, "I will be a moment, go on ahead and help yourself to the washing bowl to clean."

Legolas looked at her and said, "I will be waiting."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and grabbed what she was looking for and went into the separate room where the tub was. She sat on the side and slipped off the garments noticing only a little bit of blood. She rolled up the bundle and set it aside as she took the cloth to her womanhood to clean herself. The good thing about her body is that she has no hair anywhere other than on her head of course, making it relatively easy to clean herself anywhere. She took her time and rinsed the cloth a couple of times, and then she took the soaps on the side of the tub and cleansed everywhere before washing off. Once she was satisfied she pulled her white tunic over her head and slipped on the undergarments.

As Autumn walked out she saw Legolas staring out the window on her bed. She went up to him and saw a slight surprised look on his face. She looked at him and said, "If it's ok with you can I sit next to you?"

Legolas breath was taken away as he saw Autumn. Her long hair splayed over her shoulders and her skin glowed like it hadn't since her injury. She was wearing the white tunic that had the trees on it that went about mid-thigh. The one thing that drew his attention to her was her mother's necklace and how it looked on her. Legolas came out of his head while smiling and said, "Tis your bed Autumn, you may do as you please."

Autumn lay next to him and was content on having him in her bed. As he turned to look out at the stars again Autumn moved and put her head in his lap and slowly fell asleep.

Legolas noticed her moving about and before he even knew it she had her head in his lap and fell asleep. Legolas started running his fingers through her hair and looked out the window and said, "The Valar have truly blessed me." He looked down at Autumn and said, "Rest well my love, for we have a long journey ahead of us.


End file.
